Mine
by The Amazing'ly sexy'Dr.Riddles
Summary: After a close call, Medic thinks about his feelings for Heavy & Heavy realizes he wants Medic to be his. HeavyxMedic MedicxHeavy


i"It's been zhis way for as long as I can remember..."/i

Readying up his Medigun, the RED Medic sat waiting for the battle to begin.

In fact, the entire team was preparing.

Today they had all figured BLU was going to have something big in store for them.

Medic looked over at his team mates.

There was Engineer building up sentry guns,Demoman setting sticky bombs all over the base, who knew where Spy was off too...

Then of course, there was Heavy, shining up his beloved guns & grinning happily as he made his usual violent remarks.

"Vat do you zhink vill be zhe outcome today?" asked the Medic to his other team mates.

Before anyone could answer Scout came running up behind Medic & playfully whacked him on the shoulder with his bat.

"We're gonna get their intelligence of course! Let me at 'em, anyone comes near me and-!" the Scout violently swung his bat & let out a "Bonk!"

Everyone else on the team cheered & hollered in a positively.

The RED Medic smiled slightly, finishing up his prep, ready to go.

The 2 Forts were ready, armed well to the core, & revved up.

And so the battle began, not that this wasn't a typical day for RED & BLU.

Fighting broke out, some defending the intelligence, others trying to steal the opposing team's intel.

But regardless of what you did on that field, it was a dangerous one.

Which is probably why everyone was always pleased to have Medic around.

And a good Medic he was...

Soon as a simple cry of "Medic!" was heard, he was rushing about the battlefield healing away.

This time though, as the Medic rushed across the field in a hurry to keep his team mates alive.

A bit of a slip had caused him to momentarily trip & fall on all fours.

With this event a BLU soldier seized his chance.

He ran closer to the Medic & fired his rocket launcher.

The Medic braced himself,closing his eyes, and waiting for a harsh, painful impact.

But after a moment he opened his eyes to see the RED Heavy standing in front of him.

"Don't touch Medic." he said in a vengeful voice firing his minigun & seriously injuring the BLU soldier.

A sigh of relief was let out as Medic was helped up by Heavy.

"Danke-" but before he could say anymore Heavy was already back on the field firing off his gun.

Face reddening quickly, the Medic went back to healing & assisting.

Things began looking bad for both teams, so they called it a stalemate & both retreated.

Once back inside, everyone tried to relax.

"Err umm...On the bright side, at least we loose the intelligence..." uttered the Engineer trying to liven things up.

All he received was a sharp glare from most of the team.

The Medic sat & sighed heavily, stretching his arms up while closing his eyes.

Once he regained his sight he noticed Heavy standing right in front of him, which startled him slightly.

There was a bit of a silence before the Heavy spoke.

"You did good today doktor..." the Heavy said.

Then looking rather hesitant he spoke again "But be more careful next time, you almost get hit by BLU soldier."

And with that he walked away, the Medic still sat there looking rather embarrassed, both in a good & bad way.

Scout & Soldier snickered at him, whispering comments of "Looks like little Medic went crying to Heavy again." and such.

"It's been zhis way for as long as I can remember..." the Medic mused.

And it was true, the flimsy little Medic would run on to the field, slip up & end up having to be rescued by Heavy.  
>Despite Medic's feelings toward the other, which were that of affection, he did not enjoy playing damsel in distress.<p>

And the truth of it was that Medic did in fact have feelings for the Heavy.

Something inside of him always felt warm & happy when he was thanked or complemented by him.

He wasn't like the others, he was kind on occasion, and didn't make fun of him or push him around.

They seemed like close friends, one might even say best friends if either were willing to admit it.

But recently the RED Medic had been feeling a sort of attraction to the other.

He believed it happened around the time the Heavy had caught a bad cold.

To see such a big & muscular man reduced to bed rest was rather amusing.

The Medic enjoyed sitting at his bed side, talking, & sometimes even watching him sleep.

And when the sickness struck Heavy was hungering, Medic would make him a sandwich & bring it right to him.

It was those moments in which the Heavy would pull Medic into a playful hug & yell out "I Love this doktor!"

That was when it hit Medic, when so badly we wanted to reply "I Love you to mein Heavy..."

He had always wanted to call him "mein Heavy", he wanted him to be his...

But no such luck, Medic would not admit these feelings, it would make things far to awkward between them & for all of the team.

The Medic lied in bed that night, he hadn't bothered to change his clothes, he was exhausted and just wanted to forget all of the things which pestered his mind.

Though after a while, Medic woke with a strange feeling in his gut, he decided to go & check on the intelligence room...

Heavy was in his room, he looked down at his gun Sacha, spacing out slightly.

He could not stop thinking about the close call they had today.

It replayed in his mind, a helpless Medic who stumbled & an enemy who wanted to hurt or even kill him.

Never had he let anyone on his team receive serious injury, being one of the strongest defences, he found himself stepping in front of other often.

But, he never, ever wanted to see Medic get hurt.

The two of them were close friends & he liked how Medic never called him fat or stupid.

Medic praised him, Medic took care of him, Medic was ihis/i doctor.

And that was how he liked it.

Heavy often wondered if his possessiveness toward his comrade was "normal".

Regardless normal or not Heavy wanted to protect Medic as much as Medic protected him.

He snapped out of his daze after hearing a strange noise.

It was coming from the intelligence room, so he grabbed Sacha & hurried down there.

Once the Heavy entered the room he walked into a glob of sticky bombs.

Hurt badly, but still standing, he quickly shot upon seeing the enemy taking them out.

When that was over with he yelled "Hello? Come out & face me!"

It was then he quickly turned to see RED Medic staring at him.

"Ahh, Medic! I am so happy to see you, heal me please...That BLU Demoman's bombs damaged me pretty good."

The Medic smiled & nodded "Right away~!"

It was then that the RED Medic ran into the intelligence room, heart pounding, syringe gun in hand.

The RED Medic whom stood behind the Heavy, faded into a BLU spy.

"I'm afraid I cannot heal you, as I never really was on your side-" the spy said about to plunge his butterfly knife into the Heavy's back.

Just then a syringe flew near the spy's face startling him, as the Medic forced himself between the two.

The Spy's delayed reaction caused him to stab down into the Medic's right arm.

The Medic plunged his syringe gun into the spy's throat.

"Don't touch mein Heavy..."

He pulled the trigger.

The spy fell dead.

Heavy was at a loss for words, what Medic just did...

It surprised him so much, but snapping back to reality he realized Medic was hurt.

"Medic! Are you alright!" he pulled the other man close & held him.

Medic's face went red "I am fine, a little injury like zhis is nozhing to me..."

The Heavy grinned leaning a bit closer to the other "Soo then... I am iyour/i Heavy?"

The Medic blushed uncontrollably, he covered his face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry...You are bmy/b Medic, I like it this way..."

He uncovered his face to see a smiling Heavy looking down at him.

Leaning in a bit closer the two of them shared a passionate, heart felt kiss.

They belonged to each other, and they liked it that way. 


End file.
